Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation and been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like. A typical LCD includes an LCD panel, a backlight for illuminating the LCD panel, and a backlight control circuit for controlling the backlight.
Referring to FIG. 9, one such backlight control circuit is shown. The backlight control circuit 10 includes a scalar circuit 12, a brightness adjusting button 11, a power circuit 13, and a light emitting diode (LED) 14. The power circuit 13 is configured to provide operational voltage to the scalar circuit 12. The scalar circuit 12 is configured to provide a direct current (DC) voltage to the LED 14.
The scalar circuit 12 includes a processing circuit 120, a pulse generating circuit 121, and an integral circuit 122.
Referring to FIG. 10, an exemplary on screen display (OSD) brightness adjusting menu employed by the backlight control circuit 10 is shown. The brightness adjusting button 11 is configured to adjust a brightness level of the LED 14. When the brightness adjusting button 11 is pressed down, a brightness adjusting signal is generated and sent to the processing circuit 120. The processing circuit 120 generates a brightness level according to the brightness adjusting signal and sends the brightness level to the pulse generating circuit 121. The pulse generating circuit 121 generates a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal according to the brightness level and a number of the brightness level of the brightness adjusting menu. For example, if the brightness level is equal to 6 and the number of the brightness level of the brightness adjusting menu is equal to 10, the pulse generating circuit 121 generates a PWM signal with a ratio of pulse width to the pulse period is 3:5.
The integral circuit 122 is configured to calculate and obtain a DC voltage according to the PWM signal, and provide the DC voltage to the LED 14 for adjusting the brightness of the LED 14.
Normally, the number of brightness level of the brightness adjusting menu is set large enough to adjust the brightness of the backlight precisely. The brightness of the backlight changes one level when the brightness adjusting button is pressed down once. Thus, a user needs to press the brightness adjusting button many times until the brightness of the backlight satisfies the user. For example, if the number of brightness level is equal to 50 and if brightness level of the backlight needs to be adjusted from level 1 to level 48, then the user needs to press the brightness adjusting button 47 times. Therefore the backlight control circuit 10 for adjusting the backlight is inefficient.
It is desired to provide a new backlight control circuit which can overcome the above-described deficiency.